Sueños de instituto
by Gill o' Teen
Summary: Cinco chicas, un instituto. Una autora. Acompáñalas en esta aventura junto con su completamente loca autora. "–¡Hey! ¡No estoy loca!" Sí lo estás. Punto. "–Te recuerdo que fui al psicólogo y al otro día me dijo que no volviera." A que se fue a un manicomio el pobre. "–..." ¿No dices nada? "–No." Esta bien. ¡Ayúdales a aguantar a su autora! -Oc, Self insert, y humor-
1. Este no es un día cualquiera

_Nathaniel y Kentin le pertenece a Chinomiko._

**_Advertencia: _**_Mención de un juego, malas palabras, Self Insert, OC, OoC, etc._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_El sol brillaba, como cualquier mañana._

Sólo que ese día no iba a ser como cualquier _otro_.

Felizmente se encontraba Dan saliendo de su casa, con una tostada en su boca.

Estaba muy feliz con su tostada.

Tan feliz que al ver la hora de su reloj, empezó a correr dejando a la tostada en la entrada de su casa.

-Me engañaste :c –murmuró la tostada.-

-¡Lo siento!¡ No eres tú! ¡Soy yo! –gritó mientras se dirigía a algún lugar.-

Dan se dirigía al Instituto Sweet Amoris.

Esta chica era una castaña de no más de 16 años; con el pelo hasta debajo de sus costillas, tenía unos ojos del color de la profundidad del mar. Al llegar a la entrada de un edificio con un cartel que decía "Instituto Sweet Amoris", miró hacia todos lados, buscando algo.

-…Parece que no van a venir…-susurró luego de suspirar pesadamente.-

Se empezó a sentir observada, pero lo ignoró, justo antes de entrar escucho una voz.

-¿Así que vas a entrar al instituto sin nosotras? –al escuchar eso, volteó todo su cuerpo rápidamente, quedando casi mareada.-

Observando quien le había hablado, se encontró con su amiga Angelique.

-¿…Ange...? –preguntó la castaña con un poco de duda, ¿Qué hacía sin su prima?-

-¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí…? ¿…Eh, Dan…?–cuestionó con burla. Angelique era una chica rubia, de la misma edad que la castaña; su pelo dorado llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía unos ojos avellana.-

-No, claro que no –negó, para luego pensar.- ¿Y dónde esta Beth? –un segundo después apareció la nombrada quien era una adolescente de 15 años, con el pelo hasta atrás de las rodillas, rosado y ojos negros, ella estaba atrás de la castaña, quien esta recibió un susto y burlas por parte de la Elizabeth y Angelique.-

-Oh, no quise asustarte. Sólo es que me llamaste. –luego de unos minutos de reírse de la castaña, Elizabeth se calmó, un poco.-

-Entonces no te hubieras aparecido así. –murmuró con un puchero, ya tenían toda la atención de la gente, intranquilizando a Elizabeth.-

-L-la gente nos está observando…-se ocultó con el pelo nerviosa por tanta gente mirándola.-

-Esperemos a las chicas adentro…-masculló la rubia.-

Estaban por dar un paso para entrar a la escuela hasta que escucharon un grito.-

-¡Hey! ¡Hijas de su madre! ¡Espérennos! –las tres chicas giraron la cabeza para ver quien les gritaba.-

Era Bonnie, una pelinegra de la misma edad de Beth, con el pelo hasta su trasero, sus ojos eran grises. A su lado, se encontraba Charlotte, una pelirroja de 16 años, con el pelo corto hasta el cuello, con los ojos azul. Estaban a 100 metros de distancia de las tres chicas.

-¡Pensábamos que iban a faltar en su primer día de clases! –gritó la rubia recibiendo la atención de la gente.-

-¡Never in a millón years, baby! –le mencionó la pelinegra ya cerca, cuando se lo proponía, llegaba en un segundo a algún lugar.-

-¡Por Dios! ¡Casi me das un puto infarto! –gritó con una mano en su corazón.-

-Sabía que soy fea…¡Pero no para tanto! –habló haciéndose la ofendida.-

-¡Bonnie hija de tu madre! –chilló la pelirroja corriendo atrás de la pelinegra.- ¡Me dejaste atrás! –gritó dramáticamente levantando sus brazos.-

-Uy sí…-musitó la pelinegra.- A ti te gusta que te den por detrás, Charlie… –opinó mientras le daba una nalgada a la pelirroja, quien esta, recibía las risas de sus cuatro amigas.-

-Obvio, tu eres la primera que me da por detrás. –bromeó a la pelirroja, recibiendo miradas de asombro de chicos que estaban por entrar.-

-¡No digan esas cosas frente a mí! –murmuró la castaña tapándose la cabeza con ambas manos.-

-¿Por qué…? –musitó la pelinegra acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña.- Acuérdate lo de anoche, amor…-habló sabiendo que todos la escuchaban.- ¿Quieres repetirlo…? –preguntó acercándose a su amiga castaña, quien esta, ya estaba con el ceño fruncido.-

-¿Qué diablos hacen? –preguntó, más bien, gritó la rubia al ver la distancia que tenían la castaña y la pelinegra.- ¿¡Acaso no ven que nos están mirando!? –indicó señalando a la gente que le estaban mirando.-

-¿Po-por qué no entramos? –murmuró Beth levemente sonrojada y ocultándose de los ojos de la gente.-

Las cuatro suspiraron por el nerviosismo de la chica, y asintieron.

_Pisaron juntas el instituto._

Apenas que entraron al establecimiento, se encontraron con una señora con cara de abuelita carismática.

-¿Ustedes son las nuevas? –preguntó mirando a las cinco chicas, quienes asintieron.- Bueno, les recomiendo hablar con el delegado. –habló mientras se iba.-

-Que vieja tan rara…-comentó la pelirroja, unos segundos antes de recibir un golpe por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, cortesía de la rubia.- ¡Auch! ¡¿Y eso por qué?! –preguntó enfadada.-

-Por tonta. –se burló la rubia.- Ahora, vamos. –ordenó, y las cuatro obedecieron.-

Al entrar se encontraba un chico rubio ocupado con muchos papeles.

-Ehmmm…disculpa por molestarte, buscamos al delegado. –habló haciendo que el rubio volteara.-

-Yo soy el delegado, Nathaniel. ¿Necesitan algo? –interrogó el rubio, al verlo bien, tenía unos ojos amarillos.-

-Si, somos nuevas en este instituto. –respondió, mientras sus amigas rodeaban los ojos *¿Para qué vamos a venir si no necesitamos algo?* se preguntaron las cuatro, menos la rubia.-

-Oh entonces deben ser Angelique Winston, Bonnie Lee, Charlotte Davis, Dan Jackson y Elizabeth Mitchell. –señaló a cada una.- Necesitan 25$, una fotografía de identidad y el formulario de inscripción –explicó terminando de guardar los papeles. Las cuatro amigas asintieron y se fueron luego de decir un despacio "ya volvemos" a excepción de la rubia, que se había quedado a hablar con el delegado.-

-La choshesumadre ¿Tenemos que ir en serio a buscar esas cosas? –se quejó la pelirroja mientras salía Angelique.- Esta muy lejos… -decía mientras estira una mano intentando, en vano, de que por alguna mágica razón su mano llegue a ningún lugar.-

-¡DAN! –se escuchó en los pasillos un grito aniñado.-

-¿Eh? –murmuró la castaña mirando a todos lados, una mata de pelo castaño apareció en los ojos de la chica.- ¡Ken! –gritó abrazando contra su pecho, al chico con gafas.- ¡Joder te extrañe! –el castaño, se sonroja fuertemente por la muestra de afecto y por las palabras que salieron de la boca de Dan.-

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos…-murmuró Elizabeth.-

-Tienes razón, deberíamos dejar solos a los tortolos...-habló Angelique, haciendo sonrojar al castaño y recibiendo una sonrisa de la castaña. Luego de eso, las chicas rieron por la cara del castaño y se fueron, a excepción de Dan.-

-Vamos a tener que conseguirle un pinche formulario a Dan…-habló Bonnie resoplando.- Necesito jugar Five Nights at Freddy's. –mientras caminaba, agarró su Tablet y empezó a jugar.-

-Cállate. –masculló la rubia quitándole la Tablet.- Esto es spam y spoiler.

-Pinche puta dame la puta Tablet. –gritó la pelinegra.-

-No.

-Sí.

-NO.

-SÍ MIERDA.

-NO PUTA.

-SÍ LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE CHUP…

-Cállense de una puta vez ¿No ven que hay muchos insultos? –gritó la autora interrumpiendo a Bonnie.-

-¡Pero no me da mi Tablet! –chilló.-

-Dale la Tablet antes que queme el mundo…-masculló a la rubia, quien esta obedeció.-

...

* * *

_**~En el jardín del instituto~**_

-Kentin, ¿Por qué te cambiaste al mismo instituto que yo? –preguntó Dan, viendo como se sonroja levemente el castaño.-

-Porque no podía estar si ti…-susurró, pero la castaña no lo pudo escuchar.-

-¿Qué? –preguntó pensando que había dicho algo.-

-Nada…

...

* * *

_Mierda._

_Mi primer fanfic._

_JODER._

_*con los dedos cruzados* espero que les guste, espero que les guste…_

_Se que este fanfic está un poco loco…PERO ES QUE LOS DEDOS SE MUEVEN SOLOS!_

_Tal vez suba los capítulos cada tres días…no sé…_

_Acepto críticas constructivas, todo menos insultos, sé que mi fanfic es feo por eso no me lo tienen que recordar ;D_

_Mejor me voy que la estoy cagando :T_

_Con todos los putos nervios del mundo…_

_Me despido…_

_Chau…_


	2. Clubs y listas sospechosas

_Los personajes de Corazón de Melón no me pertenecen, sólo le pertenece a la diosa Chinomiko._

_**Advertencias: **Contiene OC, OoC, Self Insert, mención de yaoi, palabras vulgares, ect._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Clubs? –la autora miró a quien había formulado la pregunta: Bonnie.-

-Sí, clubs. Cuando la vieja de la directora les diga que tienen que ir a algún club, ustedes le dicen los que les asigné. –sonriendo, la autora le da unos papeles.-

-¿Qué no hay otros clubs que básquet y jardinería? –la pelinegra mira a la hoja como si fuera una cosa.-

-Yo que sé, solo sé que la vieja las va a obligar y no quiero que se metan en líos eligiendo los clubs que no deben ser. –la autora, con total normalidad se encoge de hombros.- Si alteran la historia las mato con mi cuchara. –con una cuchara, la autora apunta a cada chica.-

-Está bien, está bien. –Angelique levanta los brazos.- Espera…¿Dónde está Dan? –preguntó al ver la ausencia de esta.-

-Tienes razón ¿Dónde está? Desde ayer que no la vemos. –la pelirroja empieza a mirar para todos lados, teniendo la esperanza de que la castaña aparezca atrás de la autora.-

-Creo que se quedó dormida. –respondió Elizabeth encogiendo los hombros.- Cuando se aburre, se duerme.

-No en mi historia. –con mirada maliciosa, la autora se dirige a algún lugar con su cuchara.-

-Espero que no mate a Dan…-las tres suspiraron pesadamente para luego buscar a la directora.-

...

* * *

_**~En la casa de Dan~**_

Dan se encontraba volando por los aires, sintiendo la brisa del a-

-¡Despierta boluda! –la castaña se levanta de su cama bruscamente.- ¡Tienes que ir al pinche instituto en donde no haces nada! –al observar a su atacante de oídos, se encuentra con la autora.-

-¡Pero no quiero ir! –musitó con un puchero.-

-¡Pero si no haces nada! ¡Ni siquiera tienes una puta tarea! ¡NO ME HAGAS USAR LA CUCHARA! –la autora, agarra su cuchara con mirada amenazante.-

-Está bien, está bien…-murmura la castaña con los brazos levantados, como si fuera un asalto, y de un salto se levanta.-

-Haber…ponte esto…-la autora le ofrece una camisa verde y unos pantalones ajustados negros.-

-¿Te piensas que eres mi madre o qué? –incrédula la castaña mira la ropa que le dio la niña.-

-Joder, ponte esto con esas zapatillas. –señala a unas zapatillas verdes con la cuchara.-

-Está bien…-agarró lo que la autora le dio y se fue al baño para vestirse.-

~Unos minutos -pero para la autora horas- después~

-Joder, sí que te tardaste. –la autora dejó de ver el álbum de fotos de la castaña.- No tienes casi nada de fotos de Kentin…-enojando a la castaña, la autora deja el libro.-

-Si recién empieza este fanfic…-masculló mirando fijamente a la autora.-

-No me mires así que soy tu autora. Anda, vamos.

Las dos se dirigen al instituto. Al llegar a la entrada, la autora se detiene.

-Me tengo que ir…no puedo pasar más allá del instituto, no estoy en la preparatoria. –la castaña levantó las cejas incrédula.-

-Pero ¿Cómo vas a hacer el fanfic? –preguntó con un toque de emoción de ser libre.-

-Wow, no te decepciones. –la autora sarcástica cruzó los brazos.- Yo siempre estoy en todos lados. –Okey, ¿Deberían tener miedo por una niñata de 14 años demasiado pervertida?- Aquí tienes que club elegir. –le dio una hoja en dónde decía:

_"Cosas para hacer:_

_1- Violar a Nathaniel. (Inserte una marca de listo)_

_2- Violar a Castiel. (Inserte otra marca de listo)_

_3- Violar a Lysandro._

_4-Violar a Armin._

_5- Violar a Alexy (aunque sea gay no importa e.e)_

_6- Cuando Kentin vuelva, violarlo._

_7- Obligarlos a hacer yaoi con fanservise gratis._

_8- Buscar a Chinomiko y casarme con ella._

_9- Terminar la lista antes de terminar el fanfic."_

-Ops, ese no era. –apenada la autora le quita la lista y le da otra hoja, dejando a la castaña en shock.- No has visto nada…-empezó a mover los brazos en círculos [N/A: Me acordé de "Los pingüinos de Madagascar" xD]

La autora desaparece dejando a la castaña nerviosa, y horrorizada.

-Mierda. –fue lo único que pudo decir, para luego entrar al instituto.-

...

* * *

**_~En el instituto~_**

-¿Qué crees que estará haciendo la autora? –preguntó Elizabeth con desinterés, buscando un tema del cual hablar mientras caminaban por los pasillos.-

-No lo sé, podría estar haciendo un montón de cosas ahora, como matando a Dan, traficar mariguana, matando a Dan porque no se aparece, en la cárcel ¿Ya les dije que podría estar matando a Dan? –las cuatro se carcajearon por la broma de Angelique.- No, en serio ¿No habrá matado a Dan? Porque no se aparece…-las cuatro escuchan un grito en los pasillos.-

-¡Pendejas! ¡La autora está loca! –se observaba una cabellera larga y castaña a lo lejos, las cuatro chicas pensaron en una sola persona que podía moverse estúpidamente: Dan.-

-¡No! ¿¡En serio!? –gritaron las cuatro chicas con sarcasmo cuando la castaña ya estaba más cerca.-

-Dejen el sarcasmo para otro momento ¿La autora les dio a ustedes también los papeles? –preguntó Dan olvidándose de lo que iba a decir anteriormente.-

-Sí, Yo tengo jardinería ¿Y ustedes? –Elizabeth, emocionada les mostró su papel.-

-Yo también. –Angelique miró el papel que la autora le dio.-

-Yo tengo básquet. –Charlie tiró el papel a la basura.- No me importaría jugar un poco de básquet.

-Jardinería. –respondió Bonnie jugando con su Tablet.-

-Igual yo. –habló Dan saltando arriba de Bonnie.- ¿Me dejas jugar?

-No. –no despegaba la vista de la Tablet negra.-

-Porfi? –hacía un puchero demasiado tierno.-

-Nunca.

-Shi? –preguntó besándole la mejilla.-

-No.

-…-la castaña tenía los ojos abiertos en forma tierna, porque su color de ojos era oscuro, parecía aún más adorable, y completando su cara de perrito abandonado: El puchero. [N/A:*cofcof*inserte carita del gato con botas*cofcof*]- Porfi?

-…No.-cómo la pelinegra no prestaba atención a nada de su alrededor, no fue víctima a la carita de Dan. Justo en ese momento, aparece la directora del instituto en los pasillos.-

-¡Mierda la vieja! –habló la pelirroja antes de recibir un golpe seco en la cabeza, su atacante: Angelique.- ¡Rubia! Deja de pegarme.

-No. Tenemos que hablar con ella sobre los clubes. Vamos. –ordenó a sus amigas, quienes ellas solo rodaron los ojos.-

Después de hablar con la vieja, digo, con la directora, se encontraron con una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, vestía un top marrón con un cinturón verde y accesorios verdes. A su derecha, estaba una asiática con pelo negro, con un fleco en un lado de su frente. A su izquierda se encontraba otra chica, con pelo castaño claro, y ojos miel.

-Hey, ¡mira a quien tenemos aquí! –miró a Angelique como si fuera inferior, ignorando la presencia de las cuatro chicas.- Fíjate novata ¡mira lo que hemos encontrado en nuestras taquillas! –le da una hoja a la de ojos avellana, es una fotocopia de una foto, alguien había pintado encima un bigote.-

-Joder…-murmuró la pelirroja observando con detenimiento la foto y reconociendo de quien es: Angelique.-

-¡Pero si soy yo! ¡Es la foto que tenía que hacer para el formulario de inscripción! –chilló la que estaba en esa foto, roja de la ira, iba a matar a quien hizo eso, lo sabía sus amigas y el perro sospechaba.-

-No eres muy fotogénica ¿no? ¿Quieres otras? Mira, tu misma, tenemos otras. –le lanzó varias fotocopias a la cara, la pobre Angelique tenía que tranquilizarse.-

-¿Son ustedes las que…? –empezó a hablar Angelique, pero fue interrumpida por la otra rubia.-

-Y, por cierto, ahora que ya te has matriculado, ¡ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a Nathaniel! –le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de irse riéndose con sus amigas. Puta, zorra, perra, esas fueron las palabras que pensó Angelique en su mente para describir a la otra rubia.-

-_Quejesto'?_ –se escuchó una voz conocida a espaldas de las cinco chicas, al voltearse, se encontraron con una chica de un cuerpo digno de tener 16 años, pero en realidad tenía 14, y sí, era la autora.- ¿¡Me pode' deci' que mierda es esto!? –habló mostrándole la fotocopia –que encontró en el piso- a la rubia.- Joder, ¿Cómo coño hicieron esto tan rápido? –desesperada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Yo debía detenerla! ¡Joder, se me pasó!

-Tranquila, autora, no es tu culpa. Solo son cosas que pasan y ya. –trató de tranquilizar a la autora.- A mí no me afecta en nada. –luego de decir eso, la autora sonrió con malicia.- Joder, ¿ahora qué estás pensando?

-Nada malo, mi querida Angelique. –le restó importancia al asunto, para luego aplaudir emocionada.- ¿Se encontraron con alguien mientras yo no estaba? –interrogó mientras apuntaba en una libreta.-

-No, sólo nos encontramos con un hada y una tal Chinokomi…-murmuró Elizabeth tratando de recordar qué hacían mientras la autora y Dan no estaban.-…o era Chinomiko…?

-Espera –se detuvo para suspirar y tranquilizarse para no agarrar una cuchara y suicidarse.- ¿Conocieron a Chinomiko? –preguntó un poco más calmada, pero eso no duró por mucho tiempo, porque empezó a dar vueltas y gritar "Voy a morir, nadie vendrá a mi funeral, y todos van a estar felices" o "¿¡Por qué tuve que nacer!? ¿¡Acaso en mi otra vida hice algo malo!? ¿¡Por qué mierda no pude ver a la diosa!?" cosas así, lo normal en esta chica.-

-Tranquilízate, respira hondo. Yo iría a tu funeral. –habló la castaña, tratando de calmarla, ya dije _TRATANDO_. Lo que en realidad logró fue recibir una sonrisa macabra de la autora y muchos face palm de parte de sus amigas.-

-¿En serio irías a mi funeral? –sacó su cuchara.-

-¡Basta! No tienes que hacer esto. Vimos a Chinomiko. Tal vez ella aparezca en otro momento. –razonó la rubia quitándole la cuchara a la autora.-

-Tienes razón. –habló después de un suspiro.- Mejor las dejo seguir la historia, no quiero que sea tan pesado el capítulo. –con una mueca, desapareció del lugar.-

-No sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a mi club. –informó la castaña con un deje de emoción.- Quiero saber si Ken está allí.

-Así que nuestra amiga está enamorada de Ken…-bromeó la pelirroja con una ceja levantada, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.- Honestamente, son linda pareja, lo único es que él es muy bajito. –empezó a reírse a carcajadas de la desgracia de su amiga.-

-No es gracioso. –murmuró Dan cruzada de brazos.- Mejor me voy antes que hagan una escenita.-y dicho esto se fue hacia los jardines.-

-Tengo hambre. –fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra, desde que terminaron de hablar con la directora, no dejó su preciada Tablet.- Aliméntenme. –ordenó quitando su vista de la pantalla de su Tablet.-

-Espera hasta que llegues a tu casa y te prepare tu mamá la comida, vaga. –habló la pelirroja dándole una nalgada a la pelinegra.-

-No soy vaga, sólo descanso mucho, eso es todo. –encogiéndose de hombros volvió a ver a su aparato adictivo.-

-¿Cuándo empieza la jornada? –miró a la rubia, quien esta se encogió de hombros.-

-Dentro de unos 15 minutos, no entiendo el significado de ir muy temprano a la escuela sólo para inscribirse a unos clubes. –la rubia recordó cuando la autora las había llamado a la madrugada.-

-Tal vez la autora sí esté loca realmente…-susurró Elizabeth tratando de que la autora no la oiga [N/A: Pero sí la oí, que bien me lo agradecen¬¬]-

-¿Tal vez? ¡Pero si está loca! ¡Nos obligó a firmar un contrato para trabajar con ella! –gritó Charlotte. De un segundo a otro apareció la chica de quien estaban hablando: la autora.-

-Joder, no lo griten. –se cubrió los oídos tratando de no escuchar nada.- No fue mi culpa, sólo que ustedes se negaron. –antes de que pudieron contestar las cuatro chicas, tocó el timbre.- Necesitan entrar, y a mí no me interesa lo que están ensañando allí. Así que adiós. –dicho esto desapareció en un parpadeo.-

-Vamos, no lleguemos tarde, ya tenemos bastantes problemas para llegar tarde. –masculló la rubia empujando a la pelinegra y a la pelirroja, mientras Elizabeth se mantenía callada.-

...

* * *

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Muchísimas gracias a las que le dieron una oportunidad a mi fic :'D estoy realmente agradecida._

_Dejen review y fav si les gustó :D_

_Me despido! ;D_


	3. Si no lo intentas, no lo logras

_**Advertencia:** Fic Random, Self insert, Oc, OoC, blah blah blah. Vagancia escribir esto ¿Saben?_

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré no son míos, sólo me pertenece Bonnie, Dan, Angelique, Charlotte, Elizabeth; ellas firmaron un contrato de que son mías así que no se me quejen._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-Oye, Castiel.

-¿Hmhm? –el pelirrojo se volteó a ver quién lo llamaba. Al reconocer la figura de la chica, abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? –levantó los brazos en señal de frustración.-

-Necesito que ayudes a Charlotte con el club de básquet. – pidió luego de calmarse por el repentino grito del pelirrojo.- Si no la ayudas…-pensó no asesinarlo, no iba a volver a matar otra persona nunca más.-…te mato con mi cuchara. – ¿o sí?-

-…-el pelirrojo, al escuchar tal amenaza, largó una risotada. En serio, ¿No ha escuchado lo que le dijo la autora? Pobre Castiel.-

-Escúchame niñato, te estoy diciendo que si no ayudas a Charlotte te mato, lo juro. –ante la seriedad de la autora, el pelirrojo mostró una pisca de nerviosismo.-

-¿Quién dijo que no iba a ayudarla con los clubs? –preguntó con una ceja levantada ocultando lo asustado que estaba ante la mirada de la niña, que cambió cuando escuchó lo dicho por el pelirrojo.-

-Entonces, ¿La ayudarás? –con brillo en los ojos, la autora preguntó dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.-

-Sí, pero no me vengas a molestar más. –la niña asintió rápidamente, para luego desaparecer.-

…

* * *

_**~En el jardín del instituto~**_

-Estoy aburrida. –habló Bonnie sin despegar la vista de su inseparable Tablet, se encontraba acostada en un banquito blanco del jardín del instituto. Allí había un árbol en dónde Charlotte se encontraba escuchando música mediante sus cascos negros. Mientras las otras tres estaban tratando de hacer las tareas del club de jardinería.-

-Al menos no estás haciendo nada, pedazo de vaga. –habló Dan cruzada de brazos.- ¿No nos puedes ayudar al menos? –la pelinegra se encogió de hombros.-

-La autora dijo que yo tengo que estar en el club de básquet, o alteraré la historia.(?) –sintió que la rubia le ametrallaba el cuello con la mirada.-

-Tú no tienes nada que ver todavía, se refería a nosotras. –señaló a Charlotte y Dan.- Venga, ayúdanos al menos. –la pelinegra negó con la cabeza, poseyendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego volvió su vista a su Tablet.- Perra. –susurró continuando con su trabajo, plantar algunas flores.-

-Oye, ¿Y qué fuiste a hacer después de buscar a Ken? –la curiosidad le ganó a Elizabeth, pero no fue la única. Charlotte se sacó los cascos para poder escuchar mejor, y la pelinegra despegó la vista de su Tablet.-

-Bu- bueno, solo hablamos. –por algún motivo, la castaña se sonrojó, levemente, pero se sonrojó.-

-¿Y de qué hablaron? –interrogó Angelique terminando de cambiar la tierra de las plantas.-

-Bueno…

_~Flash back~_

_-"No sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a mi club" _–informó la castaña con un deje de emoción_.- "Quiero saber si Ken está allí"_

_-"Así que nuestra amiga está enamorada de Ken…"-_bromeó la pelirroja con una ceja levantada, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña_.- "Honestamente, son linda pareja, lo único es que él es muy bajito" –_empezó a reírse a carcajadas de la desgracia de su amiga.-

_-"No es gracioso" –_murmuró Dan cruzada de brazos_.- "Mejor me voy antes que hagan una escenita"-_y dicho esto se fue hacia los jardines.-

Al entrar al jardín, observó que no había nadie, así que se volteó dispuesta a irse, pero se encontró con su amigo: Ken_._

_-"Hola Dan, ¿Ya te ibas?" –_preguntó el chico con gafas.-

_-"No, te estaba buscando" –_respondió la castaña sonriendo tiernamente, haciendo sonrojar al castaño.-

_-"¿Me-me estabas buscando?" _–repitió deseando que esto no fuera un sueño.-

_-"Sip, quiero hablar contigo" _–sonrió levemente sonrojada_.- "No me respondiste cuando te pregunté por qué habías venido al mismo instituto. No es que me moleste, es que simplemente me da curiosidad" –_habló mirando las gafas, ya que sus ojos estaban ocultos por estas_.-_

_-"So-solo fue porque quise estar con ustedes, s-si eso, po-porque ustedes son mis únicas amigas" –_el nerviosismo estaba presente en el castaño, hasta el perro sospechaba_.-_

_-"Oh, pensé que…"-_iba a decir algo pero se detuvo. Fue salvada por la campana_.- "¿Vamos?" –_con una sonrisa un tanto triste, agarró la mano del castaño, y se fueron sonrojados por la acción_.-_

_~Fin del flash back~_

-¿¡Eso es todo!? –las cinco chicas pegaron un salto desde sus lugares por el grito ocasionado por la autora.- ¿¡Tanto por nada!? –arrancó una hoja y la tiró al piso.- Espera…-levantó la misma hoja tirada y la leyó.- ¡Esta perfecto! –chilló emocionada dando pequeños saltitos, mientras las cinco amigas rodaron los ojos _"Bipolar…" _pensaron todas.-

-¿Qué mierda? –la pelirroja volvió a ponerse los cascos para volver a escuchar música.-

-Espera jovencita. –de un manotazo, la autora le sacó los cascos.- Tienes que preguntarle a Castiel que tienes que hacer en el club. –la miró con una sonrisa picarona.-

-¿Por qué? Ya lo intenté antes, no tengo ganas de estar en ese estúpido club. –se sonrojó por la mirada de la autora.-

-Si no lo intentas, no lo logras. –la levantó de un empujón, para después empujarla fuera del jardín.- Después te busco, Bonnie. –miró a la pelinegra, que tenía una cara de "Esta chica me va a abandonar ¿O qué?". Pero luego sonrió en acuerdo a lo que dijo la autora.-

Cuando salieron del jardín, percibieron a Castiel. Quien al ver a la autora, mostró una mirada irritada.-

-Dale, muéstrale a esta chica el ya tu sabe. –los dos pelirrojos la miraron como si fuera el mismísimo demonio en persona, sonrojados. La autora, solo bufó.- Pervertidos. –desapareció en frente de los ojos de los pelirrojos. Castiel se asombró, y miró para todos lados, buscando a que la acosadora no haga un screamer, para luego mirar confundido a la pelirroja, que solamente se encogió de hombros.-

-Está loca, ¿Vamos? –la pelirroja observó como el pelirrojo se carcajeaba.-

-Está bien, vamos. –los dos pelirrojos emprendieron su camino al gimnasio.-

…

* * *

_**~Volvemos a los jardines del instituto~**_

-Oigan, chic–¡Achú! –la autora estornudó tan fuerte que hasta las cuatro amigas se taparon sus oídos.- Ou, creo que tengo un resfriado. –con lagrimitas en los ojos, por el estornudo.- Mejor me voy, chicas, les dejo todo en sus manos. –sacó un pañuelo, para luego sacarse las lagrimitas.- Aparte, me estoy perdiendo "La bella durmiente". ¡Adiós! –desapareció.-

-Está bien…-murmuró la rubia sentándose al lado de Bonnie.-

-¿Y ahora? –Bonnie miró a Elizabeth.-

-No sé…parece que terminó el capítulo…-las cuatro fruncieron el ceño incrédulas.-

-Está bien. –comenzó a guardar su Tablet en su mochila azul.- Entonces me voy, tengo hambre.

-Bonnie, tú siempre tienes hambre. –obvio la de pelo rosado.-

-Cállate, al menos yo no soy calva. –Elizabeth miró con extrañeza a Bonnie.-

-¿Calva? –se llevó sus manos a su pelo rosado.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque usas peluca, si no usaras peluca no serías calva. –la de pelo rosado miró a la pelinegra con cara de "Estas de coña ¿No?"-

-Uso peluca porque no me gusta teñirme. –obvio.-

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué va a pasarle a la autora en el próximo capítulo? –preguntó Angelique llevándose una mano al mentón pensando.-

-No lo sé, solo sé que vamos a estar libres por un día. –la castaña saltó emocionada ante las palabras de Elizabeth.-

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Dan, pero su emoción pasó a miedo.- Ella me dijo que está en todos lados.

Todas miraron alrededor para buscar algún indicio de que la autora las estaba observando.

-Neh, no lo creo. –Bonnie se encogió de hombros.-

…

* * *

_Holiwis -inserte cara de gato(?)- muchas gracias a las que les dieron review -snif-_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lo siento por no subirlo a tiempo (dije que lo subía cada 3 días) pero es que tuve muchos problemas, pero ahora ya no va a suceder lo mismo._

_Si les gustó pueden dejar reviews, fav, y seguir, y si tienen mucha vagancia como sho algunas veces, pueden regalarme un millón de dólares :D_

_¡Chausitito!_


	4. ¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Anne?

**_Advertencia:_**_ Oc, Ooc, Self insert, insultos y locuras que pasan en mi cabeza xD_

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré pertenecen a Chinomimi. Mis intenciones sólo es sacarle una sonrisa a las chicas y chicos que juegan Corazon de Melon, o Amour Sucré._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Achís! –estornudó una Chibi-Autora que estaba en su cama, mientras agarraba un pañuelo y estornudaba de nuevo, así sucesivamente. Buena vida ¿No?- Puta vida. –agarró un control remoto, y comenzó a cambiar los canales repetidas veces, para perder el tiempo.- ¿Y si mando a mi otra esclava? –pensó llevando su mano hacia su mentón.- Neh, debe estar ocupada, la llamaré en otros capítulos… -recapacitó un momento para mirar -como toda escritora exorcista que era- hacia su sexi celular.- ¿La llamo o no a llamo…? Sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no… -fue repitiendo como toda retrasada mental que era.- Marshall Lee. –llamó con autoridad a su celular. [N/A: Sí, amo a Hora de Aventuras, todas mis cosas tienen nombres de los personajes xD]- ¿La llamo? –le cuestionó como si el teléfono fuera a hablar. Pfff, los teléfonos no hablan, ella está más loca que…que…no hay nada más loco el ella.-

-No sé. –respondió una voz. ¿El puto celular habló? ¿Are you kidding me? Esto pasó a un fanfic de ficción.-

-¡La puta madre! –la autora casi se cayó de su cama por el susto.- ¿¡Hablaste!? –se llevó las manos a la cabeza agarrando sus pelos.- ¿¡Cómo mierda hablaste!? ¿¡Acaso ver tanto yaoi y hentai y tomar jugo de naranja me ha drogado!? ¡Tengo que ver el paquete del jugo! –corrió hacia la cocina, dejando al celular solo.-

-Boluda. –murmuró la otra voz. Al segundo apareció un chico de cabello azabache y ojos marrones, vestía una remera blanca lisa, una chaqueta negra, y pantalones negros. Este chico tenía una cara de "Troll face"-

-¿Dijiste algo celular del demonio? –la autora había agarrado un vaso de agua bendita para echárselo a Marshall. Su celular.-

-No soy tu celular, soy tu amigo Sonny.(*) –en realidad era otro chico víctima del contrato, pero él se encariñó con la niña.-

-Hola guapo. –le guiñó un ojo a Sonny en tono de broma, dejando el agua bendita a quien sabe dónde.- ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este? –miró a su alrededor como si no conociera su habitación.-

-Nada, linda, ¿Quiere acompañarme a explorar el lugar? –tuvieron que aguantar una carcajada.- Joder, es como si le estuviera coqueteando a mi hermanita menor.

-Pero si tú no tienes hermana. –largó una risotada para nada delicada.- Así que no puedes sentir eso.

-Tienes razón, así que si quiero puedo violarte.

-Eso debería decirlo yo. –se miraron para luego carcajear hasta reventarse.-

-¿Acaso no tenías resfriado? –preguntó Sonny con una ceja levantada, haciéndolo más sexi de lo que es.-

-Uhmm… -lo meditó.- ¿Un resfria–¡Achú! –estornudó para luego hablar como una viejita de 89 años.- Mijito ¿Acaso olvidó que no hay que asustar a la autora? –recordó cuando la asustó pensando que era su celular.-

-Nunca me lo dijiste. –Sonny se encogió de hombros.- Sólo vine a visitarte, y claro, ver que comentarios ponen tus lectoras en tu fanfic. –se sentó con total calma en un escritorio, donde había una computadora con fondo del logo de Superman.- ¿Te sigue gustando Superman? –cuestionó para luego entrar a la cuenta de la autora de Fanfiction.- Apenas tienes 6 reviews. –se carcajeó molestando a la pobre autora que estaba más roja que las líneas que te deja el Word cuando escribes pa' el ojete.- Líneas de Word, deja de ponerte más rojita. –le guiñó el ojo, sabía que la autora estaba sonrojada por la rabia.-

-Puto. –murmuró.-

-¿Qué dijiste? –Sonny quería retarla a decir eso.-

-Puto. –habló más alto.-

-¿Qué?

-QUE ERES UN PUTO, TOY BONNIE, HOMOSEXUAL, TOY FREDDY, GAY, MANGLE, TRAVESTI, ¡Te falta la puta máscara para ser Puppet!(**) –gritó todos los insultos referidos a la homosexualidad(?).-

-Me siento ofendido. –se llevó una mano al corazón fingiendo dolor.-

-Para que peleo contigo, eres un caso perdido y no hay remedio. –se rindió dirigiéndose a la cama y agarrando su celular.- Voy a leer yaoi. –habló como niña chiquita.-

-¿Yaoi? ¿Qué es? –frunció el ceño confundido, mirando a la autora.-

-Algo que harás muy pronto. –con una sonrisa maliciosa, miró a Sonny que estaba demasiado condundido.- ¿De veras que quieres saber que es yaoi?

-Eh… ¿Sí? –se acercó a la chica con un ligero toque de duda.-

-No me hago responsable de derrames nasales. –guiñó un ojo hacia él, que estaba mirándola como un bicho raro.-

**_~Un minuto después~_**

-… -Sonny se encontraba en una esquina en posición fetal murmurando cosas inentendibles, mientras la autora se reventaba el estómago de risa por la escena que estaba haciendo su amigo.-

-Oye, tengo que ir a ver cómo van mis personajes con el fanfic. ¿Por qué se te ocurrió venir a joderme a las 5 de la mañana? ¿Acaso usted es puto? –luego de reír como pingüino, se acercó hacia Sonny que la miraba como si ella lo hubiera violado.- No me mires así, sí, te traumé de por vida… Pero tú me preguntaste, y yo te respondí.

-¡Pero dijiste que yo lo haré! –tartamudeó fulminando con la mirada a la autora.-

-No dije nada. –con una sonrisa maliciosa levantó a Sonny.- Es hora de irse, necesito ver a mis personajes. –echó de su habitación al pelinegro.- Ahora, ¡A ver yaoi se ha dicho!, Quiero decir… ¡Al instituto se ha dicho!

...

* * *

**_~En el instituto~_**

Cuatro chicas se encontraban en los pasillos del instituto Sweet amoris, hablando de temas triviales o, de la autora. La única que faltaba era Dan, por razones desconocidas.

-¿Qué crees que estará haciendo la autora? –preguntó Elizabeth, las cuatro chicas la miraron.-

-Violando un pobre animal.

-Extorsionando a personas para firmar el contrato.

-Haciendo fanfics.

-Cagando. –las cuatro chicas miraron a la que habló, era la autora.- ¿Qué? No piensen que las únicas cosas que hago son violar, extorsionar o hacer fanfics. Acuérdense que soy una niña, un ser humano, duh. –obvió la autora, sus personajes solamente se dieron un fuerte face palm.-

-Ya lo sabíamos, pero como siempre haces eso, lo dudamos. –Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.-

-…-la autora miró fijamente a sus personajes.- ¿Saben? Necesito irme, las dejo solas en el infierno. –y en un pestañeo desapareció.-

-Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Bonnie sacando su Tablet, hasta que un perro la atropelló haciéndola tropezar torpemente para luego caer, junto con su Tablet.- ¡No! –alargó la palabra mientras levantaba a su amado. Sólo se trizó.-

-¡Ustedes! –las tres giraron la cabeza, mientras Bonnie se arrepentía de haber nacido.- ¡Vallan a buscar a Kiki o las suspendo! –Dan apareció corriendo por los pasillos para ayudar a levantar a Bonnie, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando.-

-¿Quién es Kiki? –se atrevió a preguntar Elizabeth.-

-¡Mi perro! –la diretora chilló, mientras Bonnie la miraba con mirada asesina, mientras era retenida por Dan y Elizabeth.- ¡AHORA VALLAN A BUSCARLO! –con esta última frase se marchó.-

-Puta directora… -murmuró Bonnie sintiendo que sus ojos estaban picando.- Puto Kiki. –con voz quebrada miró a su ahora Tablet trizada.- Puta vida. –se largó a llorar separándose de los brazos de la castaña y la peli-rosada y corriendo a los baños.-

-No sé qué me preocupa más, que la directora nos suspenda o que Bonnie, cuando acabe de llorar mate a la directora. –susurró Elizabeth, Dan se encogió de hombros y se fue a seguir a Bonnie sin decir nada.-

-Yo voy a buscar al perro travesti de la directora. –la pelirroja se fue antes de recibir un golpe de Angelique.-

-¡Ven aquí puta! –chilló Angelique recibiendo miradas de todos los que estaban en los pasillos, ella sólo se encogió de hombros y persiguió a Charlotte.-

-…-Elizabeth sólo se dio un face palm y se largó de las miradas de los demás.-

...

* * *

**_~Cerca de los baños ~_**

Dan se encontraba buscando a su amiga Bonnie, estaba por entrar a los baños hasta que un gritó la hizo detener.

-¡Dan! –una voz conocida para los oídos de la chica apareció en los pasillos, repitiendo una, y otra vez el nombre de la castaña con ojos como el mar.-

-¿Ken? –reconoció al castaño que la llamaba, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.- ¡Ken! ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó rompiendo el abrazo para observarlo, notó unas lágrimas saliendo de sus lentes.- ¿Te pasó algo? –interrogó alarmada tomándolo por los hombros.-

-¡Dan! ¡Te estaba buscando! –dijo el castaño entre sollozos.-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Amber ha vuelto a molestarte? –interrogó Dan al ver al chico tan triste.-

-No. Pero quería despedirme de ti antes de irme. –dijo Ken aún en sollozos.-

-¿Cómo que "antes de irte"? –preguntó Dan extrañada.-

-Le conté a mi padre lo que pasó con Ámber y sus dos amigas, y dijo que era inaceptable que su hijo dejara que unas señoritas le pegaran –respondió el castaño con unas lágrimas en los ojos.-

-¿Señoritas? –la castaña pensó en si a esas tres se las podía llamar señoritas, putitas sería la palabra más adecuada.-

-Luego dijo que me sacaría de este instituto inmediatamente, y que se encargaría de convertirme un hombre, para limpiar su honor lo antes posible –siguió explicando Ken, Dan rodó los ojos.-

-¿Tu padre? Pero, ¿a qué se dedica? ¿A cambiarte de instituto? –preguntó enojada la castaña.-

-Es militar, ha vuelto de una misión expresamente para ocuparse de mí. Debo irme, me está esperando –respondió el castaño.- Toma, es para ti –le regaló a Dan un oso de peluche de color marrón con una camiseta de un corazón rojo.- No me olvides, ¿vale? Volveré –esto parecía una película romántica. "¿Militar?" pensó Dan que estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que Ken le estaba contando

Dan iba a despedirse de Ken, pero la distrajo un perro que cruzaba el pasillo corriendo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Ken ya se había ido.

"¿Ese perro tan feo es la mascota de la directora?" Pensó para luego entrar al baño, en dónde anteriormente había entrado Bonnie.

Pero Bonnie no se encontraba allí.

-Puta pelinegra. –murmuró entrando al baño, para luego recordar lo que había hablado con el castaño.-

"Puta Amber" Pensó sentándose en el suelo.

"Puto Kiki" acercó sus rodillas al pecho.

"Puto mundo" se llevó la cara a las rodillas.

-Puta vida. –susurró para luego largar un sollozo, liberando lágrimas traicioneras.-

…

* * *

_**~Afuera del instituto~**_

Una pelinegra con ojos grises y tez blanca se encontraba caminando por afuera del instituto con cara de "Voy a matar al mundo"

-¡Hey, Bonnie! –llamó Elizabeth al ver a su amiga pelinegra mirando con mala cara al árbol.- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –preguntó acercándose a Bonnie.-

-¿Sabes dónde dejó la autora su cuchara? –ignoró la pregunta de su amiga de pelo rosa, se escuchó un grito de "¡Copyright! ¡Copyright! ¡Esta pendeja está haciendo copyright! ¡La cuchara es mi idea!" y otras cosas más.-

-No lo sé. –ignoró el grito.- ¿Sabes dónde está Dan? No la hemos visto desde que te fuiste. –Bonnie se encogió de hombros.-

-¿Vamos con las otras? Angelique debe estar muy preocupada. –las dos chicas se fueron a ver a sus otras amigas.-

…

* * *

_(*): Sonny es mi otro Oc que firmó el contrato._

_(**): Todos los nombrados son gays xD_

-inserte cara de Troll face- ¡Hola! –esquiva un motolov.- ¡Hey! –se escucha una explosión-

Al fin un nuevo capítulo ¿Eh? ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que se me fue la zeniora inspiración!

Bueno, a las que les gusta Five nights at Freddy's ¿Se han pasado por mi One-shot de Bonnie? Si no, ¡Háganlo sha!(?)

No saben la vagancia que tengo ahora :v

No me culpen si tengo horrores ortográficos :'v

Bueno, mejor empiezo a escribir el siguiente capítulo antes que se valla la zeniora inspiración :''v

Pero vagancia ;-;

Como verán, están presenciando mi bipolaridad.

Mejor me voy.

¡Chausito!

–_Anne Holloway_


	5. Olas ké ace? y condones usados

_**Advertencia:** Oc, Ooc, Self-insert, insultos, palabras vulgares, palabras referentes al sexo, fails y blah blah._

_Los personajes de Corazon de Melon no me pertenecen, sólo Charlotte, Bonnie, Dan, Angelique, Elizabeth, y Sonny._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Cinco chicas estaban en los baños del instituto, Dan se encontraba llorando, junto con Bonnie, mientras las otras tres estaban tratando de consolarlas. Hasta que entró la autora con unos papeles.

-Oigan chic…cas –detuvo su paso la autora al mirar a su dos personajes tristes.- Oigan, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se murió alguien? –sonrió tratando de animar a sus personajes.- ¿Qué sucedió, rubia? –le susurró a Angelique.-

-No me digas rubia, Annabelle. –masculló enojada nombrando el verdadero nombre de la autora. Suena como la muñeca maldita ¿No?- A Bonnie se le trizó su Tablet, y Dan está así porque el amor de su vida se fue. –susurró en el oído de la autora.-

-Soy Anne, no Annabelle. Annabelle es la puta muñeca maldita. –murmuró enojada frunciendo el ceño.-

-Oigan, no es tiempo para pelear. Dan necesita nuestra ayuda, y Bonnie una nueva Tablet. –habló Charlotte con aire de autoridad.-

-Esperen, ¿Encontraron el perro de la directora? –ante la pregunta de la autora todas salieron corriendo a la velocidad de la luz del baño.- ¡Esperen!, hijas de–

...

* * *

**_~En los pasillos~_**

-Oye, Iris, ¿No has visto a Kiki? –preguntó Charlotte a su peli-naranja amiga que se encontró al salir de los baños.-

-No, ¿Se volvió a perder? –interrogó al ver que las cinco chicas estaban nerviosas y corriendo en círculos, menos Dan que apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse parada.-

-Espera, ¿Cómo que "se volvió a perder"? –preguntó Angelique deteniendo su camino de correr en círculos.-

-A la directora siempre se le escapa Kiki. –explicó observando extrañada a la autora.- ¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva? –preguntó acercándose a Anne, que esta estaba ideando un plan para escapar.-

-N-no. –respondió antes de correr a la velocidad de la luz como marica que era.-

-Que extraño… -susurró mirando la estela de tierra que había dejado la autora.- Oigan, yo les recomiendo buscar sus juguetes. –no pudo apenas terminar la oración que las cinco chicas corrieron a buscar las cosas de Kiki.-

...

* * *

_**~A las afueras del instituto~**_

La autora se encontraba escondida en un arbusto observando cómo Charlotte hablaba con Castiel, mientras anotaba en una libreta lo que conversaban.

-Vamos Charlie, puedes esforzarte más. –susurraba deseando que la pelirroja la escuchara, y pegó la vista en la pareja de pelirrojos.- Vamos, Charlie, vamos.

-Hola. –saludó serio el pelirrojo, mirando a pelirroja, que esta se tensó al sentir la mirada gris recorrerle su cuerpo. En ese momento, la autora estaba muriendo de un ataque fangirl.-

-¿Ola ke ace? –preguntó sonriendo como la llama que decía esa frase. Anne ya se estaba golpeando miles de veces su palma con su frente.-

-¡El perro travesti! –gritó Anne al mirar cómo el perro hacía caer a Charlotte, haciendo que la pelirroja impacte su rostro en el hermoso suelo, cortesía de la autora.- ¡TRAVESTI DE MIERDA! ¡VUELVE PUTO! –siguió gritando, ignorando a los pelirrojos, que habían girado sus cabezas hacia ella, se largó de allí gritando incoherencias.-

...

* * *

**_~En el jardín~_**

Anne había perseguido al perro hasta los jardines, en donde desapareció de la nada, ella con cara de "WTF?" observó si algún alumno se encontraba allí, sólo había poca gente, y la mayoría durmiendo, ella divisó una mata de pelo rosada, cosa que identificaba como Elizabeth, se acercó hacia esa mata y encontró a las cuatro chicas restantes, Bonnie se encontraba con una horribles ojeras, en un asiento del jardín, mientras que Dan tenía sus ojos rojos y se encontraba sentanda en el suelo como una marioneta. Mientras que las restantes las ignoraba y buscaban los juguetes.

-Oigan, ¿Cómo saben que los juguetes del travesti están aquí? –interrogó Anne a Angelique, que se encontraba buscando entre los arbustos algo para el perro.- ¿Ese es un condón? –preguntó espantada observando lo que la rubia estaba mirando, ella estaba en shock.- ¡Sácalo antes que me de sida! –gritó sobresaltando a Angelique y empujándola hacia el arbusto, "sin querer".- Opps… -murmuró asustada, y corriendo gaymente. Ya llevaba 2 huidas en un día, genial.-

-Puta… -masculló enojada la rubia, observando cómo se hacía más pequeña Anne, justo había esquivado el condón.-

...

* * *

**_~En el gimnasio~_**

Anne se encontraba caminando, mientras observaba el gimnasio del instituto, este estaba vacío, no había ni una hormiga, sólo se encontraba un chico de color y pelo negro, ¿Qué? ¿Se creían que no había gente? –inserte trollface-

-Dajan. –murmuró inaudible y corrió hacia los vestidores, para no ser vista.- Y yo que imaginaba al instituto más grande. –masculló decepcionada.- Aunque Dajan sí que estaba violable. –babeó mientras se imaginaba a Dajan sin camisa.- ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué mierda estás pensando Anne!? –gritó histérica mientras se miraba en el espejo, para luego taparse la boca al escuchar la puerta de los vestidores abrirse.- La coshetumadre, no. –susurró escondiéndose en una taquilla al sentir que alguien se acercaba.- Ele pe eme. –asombrada, abrió de más sus ojos, al ver a Dajan desvestirse.- Necesito salir…

Trataba de cerrar sus ojos, pero su mente pervertida no la dejaba, en sus manos mantenía una cuchara por si se daba cuenta que ella estaba allí, como ella no es de esas que se le sonrojan las mejillas al ver a un chico lindo o algo así, se coloreó de rojo oscuro toda su cara. Parecía una letra de Word.

Cuando Dajan se terminó de vestir, la autora salió despacio, con su cuchara en mano. Toda sonrojada se largó del gimnasio después de revisar si había alguien observándola.

-Ele pe eme. ELE PE EME. –repetía esas palabras dando a entender que decía una mala palabra, ya que no podía decir muchos insultos. Corrió más rápido que el correcaminos hasta que un perro se puso en su camino haciéndola volar hacia un árbol, literalmente.- Auch, puto perro de mie–

Detuvo su insulto al ver a una chica castaña, con ojos celestes, y estaba vestida con una especie de remera del mimso color, y una falda blanca. Ella iba corriendo hacia la dirección en dónde se encontraba Anne.

-¡La puta madre! –gritó llamando la atención de los demás, miró a toda la gente, y se fue corriendo afuera del instituto, chocándose con un millón de personas.-

...

* * *

_**~En los jardines~**_

Las cinco chicas se habían reunido para buscar a los putos juguetes del perro travesti, o al perro mismo.

-Oye, ¿Y la autora? –preguntó Elizabeth volteando a ver a las demás, reteniendo una risa, al igual que Bonnie y Dan, al recordar a Angelique cerca del condón usado, la nombrada fulminó con la mirada a sus amigas, agradecía que Charlotte no se había enterado, debido a que ella se burlaba de todo.-

-Creo que se fue, Iris me contó que una chica de cabello café y ojos del mismo color gritó un insulto y se largó corriendo. –habló Charlotte encogiéndose de hombros, y riéndose junto con las demás ante tanta estupidez cometida por la autora.-

...

* * *

_Las aventuras que pasa la pobre autora -yo- :'v_

_Ahora voy a empezar a responder reviews, honestamente no respondía reviews porque no quiero meter la pata y decir algo incoherente como Charlotte :v -le pegan- Oie :'v_

Charlotte: Cállate ¬¬

_¬¬ Bueno, voy a empezar a responder el review de mi nueva Annetioner :'v y la que me dio permiso de ser la líder del club shippeante de Hocy :''''v_

_**Larcha01:** Mija, me alegro que le guste mi fic :'v Sonny sí es gay :'3 -Sonny le pega- ¡Pendejo de mierda!_

Sonny: ¡No soy gay! :I

_¬w¬ sí lo es, sólo que lo oculta e.é -Sonny le pega con una fusta- Oie, ¡esa fusta es mía!_

Sonny: No, ahora es mía, y ya sé para que la voy a usar 7u7

_¿Pa' qué? :I -es levantada como un costal de papas- ¡Oie bájame! ._

Sonny: No, ahora vas a ver si soy gay -dice con tono tan seductor que Christian Grey sentiría envidia-

_¿¡Qué!? -procesando...- 0/0 ¡Joder! ¡El guasho me va a violar! ¡Ele pe eme! -Sonny se la lleva-_

**-Aparece Dan junto a las otras Oc's-**

Dan: ¡Holas! Por estos momentos la autora se encuentra fuera de servicio -sonríe mientras se escuchan gritos que dicen "¡Suéltame! ¡O saco la cuchara!" o "¿¡Adonde mierda dejé la cuchara!?"- Creo que no caminará por una laaarga semana, no lo sé, lo presiento 7u7 -murmura-

Charlotte: Estás consiente que todo el mundo te escuchó, ¿Verdad? -mira a Dan que tiene una camisa de "Sannie shipper"- ¬¬ la autora te va a matar...

Dan: Me bale berenjena, al menos no me desilusioné con mi shippeo 7u7 sé que Sonny ama en secreto a Anne :'D

Angelique: Mejor nos vamos a despedir u_u

Bonnie: Adios -murmura mientras está con su nueva Tablet, pero esta vez blanca-

Elizabeth: ¡Au revoir!

Charlotte: ¡See you!

Dan: ¡Bye bye!

Angelique: ¡Nos vemos!

_¡Chausito!_

_–Anne Holloway_

_PD: Algo le pasa a fanfiction que no me deja poner letras en negrita ni en cursiva :I_

***detrás de la computadora***

-_Oie, ¿Por qué no aparece mi capítulo?_ –observa los documentos, todos estaban en formato "story", menos el capítulo 5.- _¿Me estás jodiendo? Soy pendeja ._._


	6. ¿Imán de harem? Parte 1

_**Advertencia: **Palabras vulgares, Self-insert, palabras latinas, palabras argentinas, OC, OoC, etc._

_Los personajes de Corazón de melon, Amour Sucré o Corazón de Bombón no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al ave Chinomimi :'v_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_**Parte 1**_

Anne se encontraba buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, estaba buscando a Charlotte para darle una misión, para terminar el episodio inexistente. Cuando por fin la encontró, esta se encontraba en los jardines del instituto, sentada en un árbol escuchando música.

-Charlie. –llamó la peli-café girándose a ella al no tener respuesta de la pelirroja.- Charlotte, Lottie. –la chica se exasperó y le sacó un casco de uno de sus oídos.- ¡CHARLOTTE MICHONNE DAVIS BLACK! –gritó Anne pronunciando el nombre completo de la de cabello rojizo, que esta se sobresaltó al escuchar semejante grito en sus pobres oídos.- ¡Te estaba llamando un millón de veces, joder! –exageró levantando los brazos y moviéndolos de un lado a otro.-

-¡Oye! ¡No es para que me grites! –la pelirroja se cubrió sus oídos con sus manos, ya que la peli-café seguía cerca de la oreja gritando cosas incoherentes, lo normal.- Ushcale, shu, shu. Fuera que no quiero que se me exploten los tímpanos. –movió sus manos, como queriendo espantar a una mosca, pero en este caso, a Anne.-

-Pero si no escuchabas… -murmuró la peli-café con un puchero y de brazos cruzados.- Bueno, te quería decir que necesitamos galletas pa' perro de Castiel. –juntó sus manos con una gran sonrisa.-

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo ahí? –preguntó con una ceja levantada y sus brazos cruzados.-

-Bueno, Charlotte de mi corazón, tú tienes que conseguirlas. –respondió remarcando el "tú".- No sé cómo lo vallas a hacer, si lo matas o lo garchas, o cualquier cosa, no me importa, pero no la cagues como antes. –la pelirroja estaba fulminando con la mirada a la autora, que se estaba carcajeando de la risa.- Ahora, ve antes de que se te escape Castiel. –le dio una nalgada a la pelirroja empujándola fuera del jardín.-

...

* * *

_**~En los pasillos del instituto~**_

-Me pregunto, ¿A dónde estará el imán de harem? –preguntó burlesca Bonnie, recibiendo miradas confundidas.-

-¿Imán de harem? –interrogó Angelique temiendo de que fuera alguna broma, a lo que la pelinegra frunció el ceño.-

-Es Anne, ella siempre atrae a los harems. –apoyó sus manos en su cintura mientras respondía.- ¿No se han dado cuenta que ella siempre tiene un harem? –bufó, mientras las tres chicas restantes miraban horrorizadas una sombra negra que aparecía detrás de Bonnie.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa…? –murmuró asustada, mientras volteaba lentamente.-

-¿A quién le dices imán de harem, pendeja? –preguntó una voz tenebrosa, haciendo gritar a las cuatro chicas -pues Charlotte estaba hablando con Castiel- recibiendo más de una mirada por los repentinos gritos.- Mereces morir. –masculló sombra negra, más conocida como: Anne.- Pero vagancia. –levantó una mano perezosa, queriendo agarrar a la pelinegra.- ¿Por qué crees que atraigo a los harems?

-Porque siempre tienes chicos alrededor tuyo, aunque sean de 21 años. –se atrevió a responder Elizabeth, que recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de la peli-café.-

-Pero si yo no– -fue interrumpida por un sonido del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sacó el aparato de allí y observó que era un mensaje.- Oigan, los chicos me invitaron a un karaoke, ¿Quieren ir? –levantó su mirada de su celular a las cuatro chicas que se encontraban observando los movimientos de la peli-café.-

-¿Por qué quieres que nosotras vallamos? –preguntó Angelique entrecerrando sus ojos, sospechando.- ¿Y qué haremos con el perro de la directora?

-Bueno, Charlotte se encargará de eso, y quiero que vallan porque no quiero estar sola con ellos. –explicó sonrojándose ante la última palabra.-

-Okey… -asintió Dan con una sonrisa misteriosa.- 7u7

-Entonces, ¿Vamos o no? –interrogó fastidiada, mientras rodaba los ojos sospechando lo que pensaba Dan.-

-Vamos. –respondieron sin importancia las cuatro.-

...

* * *

_Holap :'v_

_Bueno, sé que este capítulo es muy corto, pero es que se me hizo largo ya que quise darles una sorpresa-no tan sorpresa :v_

_El lunes comienzo las clases y quiero preparar por si se me va la zeniora inspiración :'Y_

_Calculo que la próxima semana colocaré el próximo capítulo, o cuando no tenga vagancia :'v_

_Aunque también es probable que lo suba ahora, aunque no estoy segura, la vagancia corre por mis venas :'I_

_Bueno, ¡A responder reviews se ha dicho! :D_

(Warning: Las respuestas del review pueden ser demasiado locas pa' su body, se recomienda discreción, aunque no tengo ni puta ida de que es discreción ._. –busca en google- Ah, ahora entendí :v)

**Larcha01:** _...mejor te dejo con Sonny .-._

Sonny: -huye gaymente-

_-.-' se fue, okey, Sonny no te puede responder, entonces yo te respondo la otra pregunta, huir gaymente es como huir como marica, correr como Jack Sparrow, correr como Sonny xD_ –le pega Sonny- _Oie :'v_

Sonny: Pendeja -.-

_¿Así que te gusta el perro jodeputa? D: me dejó una marca el malnacido :'v_

Perro: BI

_Joputa :'v_

Bonnie: Eso te para por pendeja, deberías ser menos loca -.-

_Nope, si soy menos loca, voy a ser normal, si soy normal voy a ser aburrida, si soy aburrida me suicidaré porque odio lo aburrido :P_

_No creo tener un don pa' las comedias xD Yo soy así, mis compañeros de secundaria creen que estoy loca porque soy pegasister :'v y se burlan, pero yo tengo nueve amigas que me ayudan :'B Yo creo pendejadas, en realidad esta historia está basada en mi vida pendeja :'''v_ -shora-

Angelique: ¿Encerio? O.o

_Nope BI Son cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza porque estoy aburrida y quiero hacer reír a la gente, aunque sea poca, pero gente es gente :'v Pero lo de mis compañeros de secundaria es verdad :v_

_Bueno, espero ver reviews o Elmo los secuestrará y los violará si no le dan chocolate :v_

_¡Chausito!_

_-Anne Holloway_ :'v

_PD: ¿Ustedes quieren que suba el próximo capítulo ahora? Ya lo tengo preparado :'v_


	7. ¿Imán de harem? Parte 2

**_Advertencias_**_: Palabras bulgares, blah blah blah, etcétera etcétera, asradhsdahdasddahs, cosas random please._

_Los personajes de Corazon de Melon, Amour Sucré, Juanchito pedrito (?) le pertenece al ave Chinomiko purísima, la canción S&amp;M le pertenece a Rihanna._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_**Parte 2**_

**_~En el karaoke~_**

-Woah… -murmuró la peli-café al ver al karaoke lleno, mientras había gente cantando.- Dios, esta gente canta bien, ni en pedo canto. –masculló nerviosa mientras era levantada por dos pares de brazos en cada lado, en la izquierda estaba Angelique y en la derecha Dan.- Putas, suéltenme.

-No, tú nos invitaste, ahora vamos. –habló con el ceño fruncido Elizabeth, y se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba ocupada por cinco chicos.- Hola Connor.

Los cinco muchachos eran muy apuestos, representaban la palabra sexi, robaban miradas de mujeres, tanto de jóvenes como de viejas, hasta la viejita de la esquina se fijaba en ellos.

-Hola hermanita. –saludó el nombrado, este poseía el pelo café y sus ojos eran del mismo color de Elizabeth, también tenía un parecido con ella, y como no, si eran hermanos.- ¿Las invitó Anne?

-Sí, la pendeja tenía miedo de que mis hermanos la violaran. –murmuró la pelinegra tratando de distraer su cerebro, ya que la peli-café le había confiscado su amada Tablet.- ¿¡Y eso por qué!? –preguntó sobándose la parte que había sido golpeada, regalo de no cumpleaños de Anne.-

-Por pendeja. –respondió la peli-café sonrojada, mientras hacía un leve puchero. Y como verán aquí, esta chica fue la causante de nueve víctimas de sangrados nasales anta tanta lindura.- Pendejos. –bufó mientras se sentaba junto con las cuatro amigas.-

-Espero que Sonny y Finn no intenten violar a Anne. –la rubia fulminó con la mirada a los gemelos nombrados, uno era el conocido azabache con ojos marrones y 17 años, y a su lado su hermano gemelo mayor, pero este tenía el cabello rubio casi naranja.-

-Oye, no es mi culpa que Milagros* haya preguntado que era gay, sólo quería demostrar que no lo era. –se explicó el azabache levantando las manos.-

-¿Por qué me meten a mí? Sólo por ser su gemelo no significa que tenga la misma naturaleza pervertida. –masculló con el ceño fruncido el rubio-anaranjado.-

-Finn, todos los hombres tienen naturaleza pervertida. –sonrió un chico rubio con ojos verdes, después fijó su mirada a la peli-café que trataba de no escuchar la conversación.- Aparte, ¿Cómo no te podrías resistir a ese cuerpo? –dijo descaradamente, mientras la peli-café trataba de ocultar su cuerpo con sus manos.- ¿Te imaginas cuando tenga 20 años y sea ya una mujer?

-Ben, para ser un chico de 19 años eres demasiado inmaduro, hermanito. –Angelique le golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza del nombrado.- Mira como está Anne, ahora tendrá su trauma de usar cosas grandes y sabes que nos dará un sangrado nasal por lo adorable que es. –las nueve miradas fueron a parar a la peli-café que estaba hecha bolita en su asiento.- Discúlpate, Ben, apenas tiene 14 años.

-¿Por qué tendría que disculparme? Estoy diciendo la verdad. –bufó el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a otro lado.-

-Es una verdad muy dura. –murmuró Anne con voz apagada, mientras despegaba su cabeza de sus rodillas.- Yo quiero volver a ser una niña.

-Tranquila, ser adulto no significa que actúes como tal. –trató de animar un castaño con ojos azules, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Anne, ya que estaba sentado a la izquierda de ella.-

-Por algo eres así, Danny. –murmuró Bonnie con una sonrisa ladeada.- Tienes 17 años y actúas igual que Dan.

-Pues claro, si son hermanos. –habló Elizabeth sonriendo.- Aun no entiendo porque les gusta una niña de 14 años.

-No gustan de mí, pendeja, sólo que no se resisten a mi hermoso cuerpo. –explicó Anne levantándose de su asiento y moviendo las caderas de forma sensual recibiendo demasiadas miradas.- Pero esta belleza latina no será de nadie. –se señaló para volver a su asiento.-

-Pero, Anne, tú te pareces a esas chicas que están en anime hentai. –replicó Bonnie levantando sus brazos, segundos antes de volar por una patada voladora.- ¡La puta madre…!

-No me parezco a esas, ni tampoco quiero tener un futuro como el de ellas. –susurró Anne molesta ante las cinco miradas masculinas que estaban observándola.- ¡Dejen de mirarme! ¡Ele pe eme! –golpeó la mesa hastiada.-

-¿Por qué dices "ele pe eme"? –preguntó extrañado Finn.-

-Significa un insulto. –respondió con simpleza la peli-café, observando a unas chicas que habían terminado de cantar.- Cantaron pa' el ojete.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no vas a cantar? –interrogó Angelique, notando que la peli-café se había estremecido ante la palabra "cantar".- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no cantas bien? Eso no hay problema, hay personas que cantan peor.

-No es eso, bueno, creo que talvez cante un poco, pero tengo pánico escénico*. –respondió con voz entrecortada, en eso, las cuatro chicas la levantaron de los brazos.- Oie, ¿Qué mierda hacen? –susurró sonrojada mientras era arrastrada e ignorada, hacia el escenario.-

-Ella va a cantar. –le dijo Elizabeth a un DJ, mientras entre las cuatro elegían que canción iba a cantar su amiga peli-café.- Vamos a elegir algo muy sensual para ti, así Ben se sonrojará.

Luego de elegir la canción, dejaron a Anne en el escenario, esta estaba en medio del espasmo ante las miles de miradas en ella, todos estaban callados, hasta que Ben gritó cómicamente "¡Canta!" y comenzó la canción elegida.

-Laconshesumadre, laconshesumadre, laconshesumadre. ¡Además es _esa_ canción! –susurraba la peli-café mientras apretaba fuertemente el micrófono mientras la música pasaba.-

Escuchó unos susurros de "¡Tú puedes!", y se calmó un poco para luego cantar como toda diosa de las diosas.

-Na na na, come on~ -cantó mientras su mano temblaba por los nervios.- Na na na, come on~ Na na na na come on~ Na na na come on, come on, come on~ Na na na na come on~ Na na na come on~ Na na na come on~ Na na na na come on, come on, come on~ Na na na na~ –caminó dos pasos hacia adelante mientras movía sus caderas.- Feels so good, being bad~ There's no way, i'm turning back~ The pain is my pleasure, cause nothing could measure~. –agarró su pelo alborotándolo, tratando de no reír ante la cara de los cinco amigos y la risa de las cuatro chicas.- Love is great, love is fine~ Out the box, out of line~ The affliction of the feeling, leaves me wanting more~ -cerró sus ojos, ya no podía mirar más a la gente o correría como marica hacia su casa.-

En la mesa donde se encontraban los amigos y amigas de Anne se encontraban muchos rostros sonrojados, mientras Dan grababa a la actuación de la autora.

-Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it~ Sex in the air~ I don't care, i love the smell of it~ -se agarró el estómago tratando de disminuir sus pensamientos negativos.- Sticks and stones~ May break my bones~ But chains and whips excite me~ -bailaba al compás de la canción, mientras trataba de no estar en pánico al tener la atención de la gente.- Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it~ Sex in the air~ I don't care, i love the smell of it~ Sticks and stones~ May break my bones~ But chains and whips excite me~ -sonrió un poco al ver a Ben sonrojado, y es que era un logro ya que él se burlaba de su físico, y tener a un Ben sonrojado no es una cosa de todos los días.-

"Okey, concéntrate Anne." Pensó desvaneciendo un poco la diversión que le causaba sus rostros.

-Na na na, come on, come on, come on~ I like it, like it~ Come on, come on, come on~ I like it, like it~ Come on, come on, come on~ I like it, like it~ Come on, come on~ I like it, like it~. –cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse para cantar lo mejor posible, o no hacer el ridículo, es lo mismo.- Love is great, love is fine~ Out the box, out of line~ The affliction of the feeling, leaves me wanting more~ -movió sus caderas como queriendo empujar a alguien con ellas.- Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it~ Sex in the air~ I don't care, i love the smell of it~ Sticks and stones~ May break my bones~ But chains and whips excite me~ -recorrió sus caderas con sus manos, queriendo darle un toque sensual.- Na na na, come on, come on, come on~ I like it, like it~ Come on, come on, come on~ I like it, like it~ Come on, come on, come on~ I like it, like it~ Come on, come on, come on ~ I like it, like it~. –tenía una excelente pronunciación, y cómo no si ella habla francés*, ¿Por qué no inglés?- S...S...S, and M...M...M, S...S...S, and M...M...M –no estaba acostumbrada a cantar frente al público, y maldecía a Elizabeth por elegir esa canción.- Oh~ I love the feeling, you bring to me~ Oh, you turn me on~ It's exactly what i've been yearning for give it to me strong~ -bajó sus caderas intentando no reír ante los sangrados nasales de Ben, Sonny, Finn, Connor y Danny.- And meet me in my boudoir~ With my bodysuit-it-it, i like it, like it~ -Cantó con voz graciosa para ella mientras movía sus caderas.- Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it~ Sex in the air~ I don't care, i love the smell of it~ Sticks and stones~ May break my bones~ But chains and whips excite me~ -caminó un poco al escuchar que toda la gente había silenciado sus voces para prestarle atención a su voz, y eso provocaba que Anne saliera corriendo con su cuchara.- Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it~ Sex in the air~ I don't care, i love the smell of it~ Sticks and stones~ May break my bones~ But chains and whips excite me~ -se señaló a sí misma para después abanicarse cómicamente, para ella, claro.- Na na na, come on, come on, come on~ I like it, like it~ Come on, come on, come on~ I like it, like it~ Come on, come on, come on~ I like it, like it~ Come on, come on~ I like it, like it~. S...S...S, and M...M...M, S...S...S, and M...M...M -cerró sus ojos, esperando abucheos de parte del público y de sus amigos, pero no sucedió, en realidad fue todo lo contrario, ella recibió aplausos, gritos de parte de la gente, un poco más y le daban un cheque.

La peli-café volvió a su asiento incómoda ante las nueve miradas.

-Dejen de mirarme así, pendejos. –susurró sonrojada mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo con su cabello.-

-Y yo que pensaba que cantabas como cuando te ríes. –pensó en voz alta Bonnie, recordando las risas de pingüino de la autora.-

-Pendeja, agradezcan que no canté I will alway love you, en esta canción exploto cabezas con mi voz*, y mis risas son bien zukulemthas y rikolinas. –se cruzó de brazos enojada, segundos después Dan le sacó una foto en esa pose.- ¡Deja de sacarme fotos! ¡Mierda!

-No ¬w¬

-Si :I

-Nope –negó para luego levantar la fotografía con su mano derecha.- ¡Vendo foto de Anne! –apareció con unos anteojos y un martillo.- Cien dólares a la una, cien dólares a la dos. –Ben levantó la mano.-

-¡Doscientos dólares! –gritó Ben a Dan, mientras ella golpeaba la mesa con su martillo.-

-¡Vendido! –habló emocionada mientras guardaba los doscientos dólares.-

-No entiendo cómo me pueden acosar tanto, ustedes son mis víctimas, yo los tendría que acosar. –murmuró la autora enojada mientras ocultaba su cara con sus manos.-

-Tal parece que se intercambiaron los papeles. –dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra.-

…

* * *

*Milagros: Es mi primera Annetioner, su cuenta es Larcha01

*Pánico escénico: Es miedo a tener toda la atención del público, yo la tengo realmente, la descubrí cuando tenía 12 años, ya que antes no me habían hecho leer nada en los actos, menos cantar, ya que no poseíamos un club de coro, pero a los 12 años hicieron uno, descubrieron que "canto bien" y me mandaron a hacer un solo, en el primer ensayo me tapé mis oídos ya que había gente que me miraba, y me fui corriendo al baño, y en el segundo ensayo no lo hice porque falté, pero igualmente canté, y no me acuerdo cómo lo hice sin correr, y ahora sigo con ese miedo.

*Habla frances: El juego original es en frances (es obvio) y todas/os mis personajes hablan frances, lo único que Anne (yop) le agrega palabras latinas. Pero también hablo frances ;-;

*Canté I will always love you recién, lo grabé para saber cómo está mi voz, pero cuando escuché el alto, y encima tenía auriculares o cascos, escuché un pitido, cómo si ponen el micrófono en el parlante, pero agréguenle los auriculares. Es encerio.

_Ho-hola soy Ger…Anne? No, eso es de German :T_

_Muy buenas cria…Annetioners del señor, espera ¡Eso es de Rubius!_

_Holawas mis…cacas? Okey, no tengo imaginación pa' mis saludos :I Pero #MeBaleBerenjenaLaVida así que voy a dejar este saludo hasta que me aparezca otro…o me caiga un meteorito :v_

_Como no tuve reviews…no respondo ni mierda :v Esperé como tonta sus reviews, bale mierda la vida D':_

Sonny: No seas mala -golpea a Anne- Dan, pásame la fusta.

Dan: Si 7u7 -le pasa la fusta a Sonny- ten esto…para que aprenda (?)

Sonny: e.é -agarra la fusta- Anne, es hora del castigo…

Bonnie: Sonny, deja esa fusta -le quita la fusta a su hermano-

_Pervertido de mierda D:_

Dan: No es pervertido, sólo respeta su naturaleza e.e

_¡Déja de hacer caras, mierda! ¡Que me duele la cabeza al escuchar una grabación que grabé cantando I will always love you!_

_¡Chausito!_

_-Anne Holloway_


	8. La hermana de Anne ¿Y quién es él?

_**N/A: **__Jelou evri badi (Hello everybody) jaguar yu? Ahre._

_Siento la LARGA tardanza, sólo tengo algo que decirles: LA ESCUELA ME ESTA MATANDO._

_Ok, se los explico más detalladamente abajo, por ahora, disfruten del capítulo con nuevos y sensuales personajes._

_**Advertencias: **_

_-Los personajes de Corazón de melón o Amour Sucré NO son de mi propiedad, si fuera mío el juego debería tener más personajes sexis y Nathaniel no andaría vestido de "Elso"(?_

_-Lamento decirles que hay spoilers, así que si no terminaste al menos los primeros 5 episodios de CDM, por favor vete y termínalos._

_-Los personajes: Sonny, Finn, Connor, Ben y Danny son de otra historia (mía, claro) sólo son para promocionar la nueva historia que comenzará en Julio, si alguien ya shippeó, pos mándeme un mensaje que quiero leer los ships._

_-Hay mucha sensualidad en este capítulo, tal vez no lo puede terminar ya que murió de un derrame nasal u otra cosa._

_-Lenguaje ofensivo._

_-Las canciones: Radioactive y Demons de Imagine Dragons y Vicio circular de Morirán todos no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_**La misteriosa hermana de Anne, ¿Y quién es él?**_

Mientras Anne se encontraba haciendo el tonto en el karaoke, unas cuadras más lejos, en un pequeño parque se encontraba una chica parecida a la autora, sólo que esta tenía el cabello negro y tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella observaba cuidadosamente una pareja pelirroja y tsundere conocida en este fanfic.

-¿En serio piensa la pendeja que esa relación durará? –le interrogó a la nada e ignorando a un pelinegro con ojos azules que se encontraba acosándola.- Andy, deja de molestarme, necesito ocuparme del fanfic de la _pendeja*_ mientras ella está en quién sabe dónde.

El chico bufó, él parecía tener 1,94 metros, haciéndole parecer a la chica un minion.

-¿Por qué tienes que ayudarla? ¿Acaso ella ha hecho algo por ti? –preguntó, mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra.- ¿Sabes que yo te amo~?

Ella lo apartó de un manotazo, mientras tenía una media sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Cállate, Andy, cuando yo le pida algo, ella no podrá renegar ya que yo la ayudé con su querido fanfic. –respondió, observando que Charlotte quería pasear al perro del pelirrojo.- Andy, según la _pendeja*_, "sucrette" debería caerse por culpa de la fuerza del perro; llama a Ashley y dile que busque galletas para perro. –ordenó.-

Andy llamó por teléfono y cumplió las órdenes de su amada

-¿Para qué quieres las galletas?

La chica bufó.

-Cállate y déjame todo a mí.

…

* * *

A Anne le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede? –interrogó Angelique con su acento francés caracterizado en ella, mientras se llevaba un sorbete a la boca.-

Finn, callado como siempre —cosa que diferenciaba mucho a su gemelo — le entregó su chaqueta, levemente sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Gracias. –agradeció al peli-rubio-anaranjado con una pequeña sonrisa.- Presiento que algo malo sucederá. –respondió a la pregunta de la rubia.-

Elizabeth frunció un poco sus cejas —que eran de distinto color de su pelo rosado— color ceniza.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ligeramente preocupada, mientras se acercaba un poco al cuerpo de la latina.-

Anne se alejó un poco de la peli-rosada.

-No es nada, no es sobre el fanfic, no te preocupes. –sonrió, alarmando a sus amigos.-

Elizabeth no lo había preguntado sólo por el fanfic, la niña molesta de 14 años le preocupaba, igual que a los demás.

-No lo preguntó por el fanfic. –habló por su hermana, Connor cruzado de brazos.- ¿Qué piensas que te sucederá? –interrogó esta vez por todos mientras observaba a la peli-café murmurar algo.-

-¿Qué dijiste? –curioseó Sonny con una sonrisa más grande que el mismo The Joker.-

-Puto. –lo insultó, para luego mirar a sus nueve amigos.- Putos. –aclaró su garganta para responder la pregunta hecha por el pelinegro.- Lo que digo es…llegará mi hermana mayor.

-…

-… ¿Tienes hermana? –preguntó Ben, interesado de ver a la versión mayor de Anne, para luego usarla; como siempre con las mujeres que se le acercan a él, excepto Anne, ya que eso era pedofilia, aunque a él no le importara mucho que digamos estar en una cárcel, pero por el bien de su masculinidad era mejor ser amigo de ella.-

La peli-café frunció el ceño, pensando que si conocían a su hermana mayor le iba a quitar el harem y a sus amigas, como siempre hacía, pero no era intencionalmente, sino que la gente buscaba una cara bonita con la cual apoyarse.

-Si. –se resignó a responder.-

Observó cómo su harem se sonrojaba; sin embargo ella lo interpretó que estaba por perder a su querido harem que de querido no tiene nada, pero en realidad ellos imaginaron a Anne de 16 años, no a alguien parecida a ella.

-Animales… -murmuró enojada largándole la chaqueta a Finn, y levantándose de su asiento.- Me voy, necesito hacer tarea y estudiar.

-Eh, ¿Te acompañamos? –preguntó Bonnie despegando la vista de su tablet para observar a la peli-café.-

-No, gracias. –agradeció retirándose del lugar.-

-¿Qué le sucederá a Anne? –preguntó Dan, que se encontraba callada observando las reacciones de los demás.-

…

* * *

-_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough, to make my sistem blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age._ -cantaba bajito un chico, que se aproximaba a los 15 años, con auriculares, mientras hacía movimientos extraños, siendo la burla de la gente, pero a él no le importaba.-

Hasta que chocó con un cuerpo femenino.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pa—...? –dejó la queja al aire al ver a la chica, que estaba tirada en el piso al igual que él, todo sería normal si la chica hubiera caído lejos de él, pero no lo estaban; de hecho estaban en una posición que los chusmos pensarían que estaban en pleno acto de apareamiento(?.- ¿¡...!?

-Hijo de puta. –pronunció la latina conocida como Anne, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al chico, para luego levantarse y salir de aquel lugar ya que la gente los estaba mirando, una anciana decía "Tan chiquitos y ya hacen eso."-

El chico quedó tirado en el piso mientras sonaba Demons de Imagine Dragons.

_"They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go"_

(Ellos dicen que es lo que tú haces,  
yo digo que es cosa del destino,  
está tejido en mi alma,  
necesito dejarte ir.)

_"Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I want to save their light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how"_

(Tus ojos, brillan tan fuerte,  
quiero salvar su luz,  
ahora no puedo escapar a esto  
salvo que tú me digas cómo.)

_"When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide"_

(Cuando sientas mi calor,

mira dentro de mis ojos,  
es donde se esconden mis demonios,  
es donde se esconden mis demonios,  
no te acerques tanto,  
dentro está oscuro,  
es donde se esconden mis demonios,  
es donde se esconden mis demonios.)

...

* * *

*Pendeja: Se refiere a Anne

_¡Jelou evri badi! (¡Hello everybody!)_

_¿Cómo están? Yo bien._

_Si se le puede llamar así :P_

_Pero to' joya ameos *inserte voz turra/de flaite/ de cani*_

_Ok, ¿Esto será el comienzo de un nuevo amor? Yo creo que no.(? Okno. No les diré la respuesta, eso sería spoiler._

_Pero si quieren saber más de las aventuras del harem de Anne y ella, haré un libro, pero como no es un fanfic tengo que meterlo a otra página llamada "Wattpad" ¡Así que comienzen a hacer sus cuentas allí que en julio comenzará el libro! (Y habrán más personajes)_

_Aviso: El harem de Anne es como un crossover, pero es más para promocionar, cuando comienzen las vacaciones estaré como loca haciendo historias :v_

_No le puse una descripción bien hecha al chico que aparece a lo último porque quiero que conserve el misterio ;v(?_

_Ok, ahora, ¿Por qué tardé tanto en subir capítulos? Porque tengo que estudiar para no repetir ni llevarme materias, o si no, mi trasero charlará con señora chancla(?_

_¿Tienes hermana Anne? Sí, es 11 meses mayor que yo, pero tenemos la misma estatura, de hecho soy 5 milímetros más alta que ella ;D_

_¿Algo que decir respecto al libro "Unicorn and Demon"? Sí, NO LO LEAN, lo borraré para que nadie cercano lo lea -.-' Tengo miedo._

_Ok, ahora ¡A RESPONDER COMENTARIOS!_

_**Larcha01: **Ay, zi, zoy zenzual(?_

_Los "machos": ¡NO SANGRAMOS! ¬¬_

_Ay, si, ay, si, y yo me llamo Anne(?_

_Sonny: ¿No te llamas Anne?_

_Cállate animal, y deja de sangrar por mi Bl_

_Danny: Lol_

_Cállate tú también._

_Bueno, bueno, serás Annetioners, conque no llamen a mis niñas Annetistas pa' mi to' bien (hágase referencia a las tinistas)_

_Tu respuesta de esa proposición: Tal vez amea ;D_

_**mugetsu-chan xd:** Ay, si, osea, las latinas son hermosas, ¿Cierto chicos?_

_-todos los chicos se encontraban atados en sillas, amordazados mientras asentían asustados-_

_Todos/as aman a Ben :'v_

_Pronto vendrá el bullying a los cabeza de fósforo(?_

**_Jasuki-chan: _**_¡Gracias por comentar! Lo siento por la planicie de mis personajes, es que no he aprendido bien cómo presentarlas correctamente en un libro, pero voy aprendiendo de a poco, mientras leo libros._

_Me alegra que te haga reír, eso es mi meta en el fanfic._

_..._

_De hecho a mi me gusta hacer reír hasta a mis amigas, al menos una sonrisa._

_Ok, ya terminé de responder._

_¡Oh! ¡He dibujado a Bonnie, a Dan y a Connor, el hermano de Elizabeth! Tal vez no les he contado, pero sé dibujar :'v (tradicional y digitalmente)_

_Ok._

_¡Gud Bai! (Good Bye) *inserte música "Vicio circular" de Morirán todos*_

.

-Anne Holloway


	9. El señor Farres y dos historias más

_**N/A: **¡Hola mis nenas! Sé que me extrañaron, lo sé, no lo nieguen 7u7_

_¡Siento decir las cosas y no hacerlas, ese es mi defecto, no saben los proyectos que tengo prometidos y ni siquiera los he terminado ;c; -IMPORTANTE NOTA DE AUTORA AL FINAL BICHES-_

**_Advertencias:_**

**_-_**_Lenguaje vulgar, en frances y español._

_-Cosas personales._

_-Spoilers._

_-Etc, etc._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Nuestras queridas protagonistas se encontraban buscando sus libros para la primera clase, y ya de paso, charlar. Dan, aburrida cerró su casillero de un golpe, suspirando.

-¿Y?

Charlotte, que estaba más cerca de ella, la miró mientras abría una lata de soda.

-¿Y qué? –levantó una ceja, la mirada de Dan era muy sospechosa.-

-¿Cómo te fue la cita con Castiel? –Charlotte escupió toda la soda que estaba en su boca.- ¡Asco!

-¿¡Qué mierda!? ¿¡CITA!?

-Pues, si ustedes estaban solos, es una cita. –respondió Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros.-

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó intrigada Bonnie.-

-Pues…

-… -hubo un silencio intrigante entre el grupo de amigas.-

-… -Angelique bufó.- Si no nos lo vas a decir, entonces dilo, no nos vamos a quedar como tontas aquí.

-… -ignoró la reprendida de la rubia.- Me caí culpa de su perro.

-… ¿Y el perro te empujó o qué? –preguntó Dan.-

-… No, me caí por la fuerza del perro.

-… -las cuatro chicas espectadoras se largaron a reír como locas psicópatas, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de la gente que pasaba.-

-¡Cállense de una puta vez! –susurró la pelirroja sonrojada.-

-Oie, sus risas resuenan hasta en mi casa.

Sus risas se callaron al observar a la autora, con una almohada en su brazo derecho, y restregándose el ojo con el otro. ¿Ya les mencioné que tenía la misma pijama del primer capítulo del juego?

-¿Y esas ropas? –preguntó Bonnie, reteniendo la risa.-

-Sus risas me molestan, prefiero que griten de dolor cuando les clave un cuchillo.

-Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo… -susurró Dan divertida.-

-Callate hija de puta, culpa suya no pude dormir.

-¿Culpa nuestra? –se señaló Angelique.- ¿Acaso te has drogado cuando te fuiste del karaoke?

-No…

-¿Acaso te violaron? –interrogó con nerviosismo Bonnie, agarrándola por la camisa de su pijama. Dejando olvidada su tablet en el piso- ¡Sólo mis hermanos pueden violarte! ¿¡Ahora qué les diré cuando sepan que no eres virgen!? D:

-… -Anne suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma aún con su camisa en las manos de la peli-negra.- No me pasó nada, ahora, _dejá* _mi puta camisa de tus putas manos. –habló con voz monótona, Bonnie la soltó en un instante.-

-Lo siento…

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Dan.-

-Nada, sólo me quedé pensando toda la maldita noche.

-¿Y qué pensabas? –indagó Elizabeth.-

-Asdkajnueoahfncws. –murmuró algo inentendible.- Me voy, chau.

-Y… desapareció.

-¿No es genial que ella tenga esos poderes? –preguntó Bonnie asombrada.- Si yo fuera ella, haría cosas inimaginables.

-No creo que sea genial. –respondió Charlotte cruzándose de brazos.-

-¿Por qué? –interrogó Dan, levantando ligeramente la cabeza, la pelirroja era un poco más alta que las otras.-

-Porque si ella tiene esos poderes… ¿Qué otros poderes tendrá? –la rubia respondió por Charlotte.-

-Angelique, no necesito que respondas mis preguntas.

-Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana, cabeza de fósforo.

-Mi pelo NO es naranja. Es ROJO.

-Pero naturalmente sí, artificialmente tu pelo es rojo menstruación.

-_Mamacallos_.** –pronunció con su acento español la pelirroja.-

-_Connarde_.*** –Elizabeth se tapó la boca al escuchar esa palabra, ya que ella era la única que lo entendió.-

-Callense, soretes. –apareció la autora de nuevo, con su acento argentino, olvidándose el por qué se había ido.- Quiero que hablen con él. –señaló a un señor de cabello castaño y ojos color naranjas.-

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Dan, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.-

-Porque él va a ser su profesor, y tienen que ser amables con él o no podrán salir de un lío que se presentará en el futuro.

-… ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –sospechó Bonnie, había leído muchas historias sobre dimensiones paralelas y creía que cada persona en el mundo era de un mundo o dimensión paralela.-

-Pues, porque… -lo pensó un poco antes de responder.- El horóscopo me lo dijo.

-Ok, lo haremos. –dijeron sin más, sabían que era mentira, pero si la autora no quería decirles la verdad, no podían molestarla ya que ella es la "autora".-

Se acercaron al profesor, para hablar con él, como en el juego.

[Nota de autora: Me da paja (vagancia en argentino) escribir estas huebadas (cosas), así que me vale naranjas la vida y corto la conversación del Profesor Farres y las sucrettes -se rasca la nariz-]

Luego de enseñarle cada lugar que las sucrettes conocían, fueron a clases para estudiar. Cuando llegó el receso, allí se quedaron a charlar en la jardinería.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con las fotos? –recordó Dan, a todas se les había olvidado aquel incidente.-

-Bordel, cette fille de pute.**** –insultó la rubia, de nuevo con su acento francés, a Ámber por haberle hecho pasar vergüenza.-

-Hay que vengarse. –respondió Bonnie, ignorando que Angelique estaba mascullando insultos en francés.-

-¿Y cómo?

-Anne debería saber, ella es buena con las bromas. –miró alrededor buscando la melena café.- Pero cuando más la necesitamos, no aparece.

-¿No te olvidas de mí? –se señaló la pelirroja con ego.- YO soy la mejor haciendo bromas.

-Sí, pero las tuyas causan miedo y siempre terminan en tragedia.

-¿Y las de una niña de 14 años no?

-Ella es la autora, todavía no sabemos lo que puede pasar.

-Ferme votre gueule.*****

-¿Qué mierda dijo?

-No importa, hay que idear un plan para vengarse.

-Creo que tengo una idea. –habló Bonnie.- Hay que preguntarle a Iris, ella podría ayudarnos, ya que no creo que haría venganzas que dañara a la gente.

-Buena idea pelinegra. –guiñó un ojo Dan con una sonrisa.- ¡Andando mis putas!

-No soy tu puta.

-Ni yo menos.

-¿Estas drogada o qué?

…

* * *

**Historia 2: El talento de Bonnie.**

_Hace dos años atrás._

-_Bonnibel Lee, con catorce años de edad, es llamada por muchas compañías multinacionales por su increíble talento con el diseño gráfico._ –hablaba una presentadora en la televisión.- _Y aquí se encuentra, en el hotel Scherann, esperamos con paciencia que ella salga de esas puertas para que nos responda nuestras pregunt_a_s_. –la televisión se apagó, una niña de cabello largo y rubio, con ojos verdes bufó con fastidio mientras agarraba un pote de tintura negra de una mesa.-

-Idiotas. –dijo antes de entrar al baño, una hora después apareció con el cabello negro y cortado hasta los hombros, así es señoras y señores, es Bonnie con catorce años de edad.- Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-¡Bonnie~! Los entrevistadores quieren verte a las seis de la tarde, vístete, tienes treinta minutos. –una voz cantarina apareció detrás de la puerta con llave.-

-¡Ya voy madre! –gritó la niña con fastidio, odiaba sentirse todo el tiempo ocupada, no podía ni siquiera jugar videojuegos porque sus padres se lo prohibían.- Necesito irme AHORA. –susurró mientras preparaba sus cosas en su mochila.- Siguiente parada… -giró un globo terráqueo en escala, y lo detuvo con el dedo, marcando el último país del continente americano.- ¿Argentina? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

-¡Hija!

-Mejor ir que lamentar. –dijo antes de subirse al marco de la ventana e ir por las orillas del edificio, tratando de irse de aquel lugar.- Por favor que nadie me vea.

Llegó a una ventana de los baños públicos de aquél hotel, saltó para adentrarse y salió de los baños. Corrió hasta llegar a la puerta delantera del hotel, entonces se acordó.

-Hay muchos paparazzis, me reconocerán si salgo. Tengo que encontrar otro modo de salir de aquí.

Como por arte de magia, un conserje iba pasando, Bonnie lo siguió con la mirada, el hombre se detuvo al final del corredor y abrió una puerta con un manojo de llaves, a Bonnie se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Señor! –gritó la niña acercándose a él.- Mi hermanito acaba de vomitar en la habitación 6, por favor valla. –rogó con carita de cachorrito, el conserje se fue, dejando abierta la puerta.- Bingo. –susurró saliendo de allí.-

…

* * *

**Historia 3: "Amistades" de Anne.**

_Hace cinco años atrás._

Estamos en la primaria M. P. Antequeda, allí se encontraban todos los niños en receso, todos se encontraban jugando a corretearse, menos una niña, esta era peli-café con ojos del mismo color. Adivinen ¿Quién es?

-Buah. –esta niña se encontraba en el baño, llorando.- No quiero estar sola. –recordó lo que había sucedido unas horas antes.-

-_Quiero hablar a solas con Caty. –_dijo una niña, mientras agarraba a su amiga por el cuello, llevándosela ante la mirada de la adorable niña.-

¿Y saben que sucedió? No volvieron.

Así que es por eso que nuestra futura autora lloraba.

-Hablar a solas, sí, como no. –habló con sarcasmo, mientras se secaba la cara.- Tontas. –ese era el insulto más grave para ella en aquel momento.-

Se fue a jugar con su hermana, que también se encontraba sola.

_Y pasaron los días._

-Anne. –la llamó su amiga, ella volteó contenta de que la buscaron para jugar, que inocencia la suya.- Queremos hablar con _vos._ –dijo Caty.-

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó la niña, estaba planeando ir por su hermana para que jugaran con ellas.-

-_Sobre tu hermana._

_-_¿Qué pasó con mi hermana?

-No queremos que esté con nosotras, ella tiene a sus amigas, tendría que jugar con ellas.

-Mi hermana no tiene amigas.

-Y bueno, no es nuestro problema. –como una niña de nueve años puede tener semejante mentalidad.- _Es ella, o nosotras._

Anne observó cómo sus amigas se iban, hasta que aparecieron dos niñas con aspecto inocente.

-¿Anne, quieres jugar con nosotras? –Caty las ignoraba a ellas porque decía que eran extrañas, y como Anne quería estar con ella, se alejaba de inmediato de esas dos niñas.-

-Claro. –pero ahora Caty no era su amiga.- ¿Puede invitar a mi hermana?

-¡Claro! Me cae bien tu hermana.

-¿Y qué paso con Catherine?

-Larga historia, se las cuento mientras vamos a buscar a mi hermana…

…

Basado en hechos reales.

* * *

_*Dejá: deja en argentino._

_**Mamacallos: "hombre tonto y pusilánime". Son palabras compuestas que definen al que practica una actividad humillante, inútil o directamente **absurda**. Junta "mamar" ("comer, engullir") con "callos", no sabemos si para referirse a la dureza de los pies, a los extremos de la herradura o a las mujeres muy feas (efectivamente, esta es una de las acepciones que siguen figurando en el diccionario de la RAE). -buscar en internet pls-_

_***Connarde: Hija de pu*ta, si fuera en masculino sería sin la "e" algunas palabras en frances que tienen "e" son femeninas. Las que no lo tienen son masculinas._

_****Berdel, cette fille de pute: Joder, esa hija de pu*ta._

_*****Ferme votre gueule: Cierren la boca._

_-Aprendiendo frances con Anne pls- Ahq_

¡Holi! UwUr

Como recompensa por esperar un libro que nunca se hizo pero se va a hacer pronto, les he dado dos historias más aparte del capítulo.

Bueno, como no he hablado nunca con mis lectores -de este libro- he decidido hacer un grupo por whatsapp.

Aparte, todas las autoras de wattpad lo hacen, y yo no puedo unirme porque siempre llego tarde ;c;

¿Alguien se va a unir?

Para unirse hay que decir a lo último de su comentario: "¡Quiero estar en el grupo de guats!" y enviar sus números por PM -o mensaje, es lo mismo.-

#TodoslohacíanYosoloqueríaserpopular pls ;-;

Estoy en un debate, y tengo que estudiar ;w; mis ojos. Si preguntan, me tocó defender el país de Paraguay, saludos a la gente de allí.

**Respondiendo comentarios**

**Sucrette-the-love: **_Awww :3 Ya haré la historia algún día :'v -le regala una roca-_

Lesto.

Ahora estoy comiendo un pastel, engordaré más de lo que ya estoy :v Fakin laif

El pastel sabe raro, pero lo sigo comiendo.

¡Bye!

_-Anne Holloway_

_PD: ¡Estoy por llegar a los 700 visitantes! OMG -tengo 680-_


	10. Es el fin de esta historia, adios :)

**¡Hola! :D**

**Tengo una importante noticia sobre este fic.**

**Lo dejaré de escribir.**

**Es decir, paso tanto tiempo sin pensar en este fic, que hasta yo he perdido el hilo de la historia.**

**En el anterior capítulo describí a Bonnie como "oji-verde" cuando debería ser "oji-gris" pero mis dedos escribieron esa palabra D:**

**So**

**pa**

**po**

**te**

**(?)**

**Ok, continuando con lo antes dicho, dejaré este fic y nunca más lo continuaré.**

**Ni tampoco arreglaré el capítulo en donde está mal descrita Bonnie.**

**Porque soy pajera.**

**So**

**pa**

**po**

**te**

**ok, dejo con esto.**

**bye, espero verlos de nuevo :)**

**Me entristece saber que mis historias tiene que ser canceladas, y eso que esta no es la primera en ser cancelada.**

**Ok, mejor me despido.**

**No' vimo' en Disnei :''')**

_-Gi__ll o' Teen_

**PD: Sí, cambié mi nombre y la portada.**

**PD2: Tal vez haga una historia distinta pero de CDM ;)**


	11. ¿Se acuerdan?

¡Hola! :D

Se acuerdan que un día dije que iba a hacer una historia a parte de CDM? Bueno, ahora la estoy comenzando, ya tengo la trama y todo eso, pero la historia no será como esta, será mas triste, pero bueno, no importa.

Será una historia diferente a los otros fanfics de CDM :v

Creo, es decir, yo casi nunca leo los fanfics de CDM, y se que hay algunos que son muy buenos.

Bueno, el 23 de enero subiré la historia, espero que les guste, y blah blah blah

Oh, y si se preguntarán, ¿De que se tratará? Bueno, esperen a el 23 ;)

Lloré escribiendo la historia que subiré pronto, ¿Por qué? No importa.

La protagonista será Anne, pero será más realista. Contendrá humor negro, verde, azul(?), porque obviamente hay que ponerle mínimo un poco de humor, porque o si no la historia será más amargada que no se qué :v

Ya tengo el prólogo y una parte del primer capítulo :v

Oh, y lamento cancelar esta historia, je

¿Mencioné que aparecerán Sonny, Finn, Connor, Dany y Ben? ¿No? Pues aparecerán, y seran parte del protagonismo ;)

**Bai**

_-Gill o' Teen_


End file.
